Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
Content providers are generally motivated to provide requested content to client computing devices often with consideration of efficient transmission of the requested content to the client computing device and/or consideration of a cost associated with the transmission of the content. For larger scale implementations, a content provider may receive content requests from a high volume of client computing devices which can place a strain on the content provider's computing resources. Additionally, the content requested by the client computing devices may have a number of components, which can further place additional strain on the content provider's computing resources.
With reference to an illustrative example, a requested Web page, or original content, may be associated with a number of additional resources, such as images or videos, that are to be displayed with the Web page. In one specific embodiment, the additional resources of the Web page are identified by a number of embedded resource identifiers, such as uniform resource locators (“URLs”). In turn, software on the client computing devices typically processes embedded resource identifiers to generate requests for the content. Often, the resource identifiers associated with the embedded resources reference a computing device associated with the content provider such that the client computing device would transmit the request for the additional resources to the referenced content provider computing device. Accordingly, in order to satisfy a content request, the content provider would provide client computing devices data associated with the Web page as well as the data associated with the embedded resources.
Some content providers attempt to facilitate the delivery of requested content, such as Web pages and/or resources identified in Web pages, through the utilization of a content delivery network (“CDN”) service provider. A CDN server provider typically maintains a number of computing devices in a communication network that can maintain content from various content providers. In turn, content providers can instruct, or otherwise suggest to, client computing devices to request some, or all, of the content provider's content from the CDN service provider's computing devices.
With reference to previous illustrative example, the content provider can leverage a CDN service provider with the modification or substitution of resource identifiers associated with the embedded resources. Specifically, the resource identifiers can reference a computing device associated with the CDN service provider such that the client computing device would transmit the request for the additional resources to the referenced CDN service provider computing device. Typically, the content provider facilitates the utilization of a CDN provider by including CDN-provider specific resources identifiers in requested content (e.g., Web pages). This approach generally corresponds to an “offline” process implemented by the content provider in advance of receipt of a request for the original content from the client computing devices. Accordingly, modifications to resource identifiers, such as to provide alternative resources identifiers for the same CDN service provider, to provide additional information utilized by CDN service providers in processing the request for content and/or to identify alternative CDN service providers, can become inefficient as they typically require implementation of the offline process the content provider.